


No More Fighting

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Female Reader, Filth, Fingering, Oral, Other, Porn, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Soulless!Sam, Threesome, dvp, relationships, season six, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: A drabble request (this is getting to be a joke because this went way beyond a drabble) by @manawhaat Soulless!Sam x reader x Dean (where she wanted them both but was Sam's and when he went into the pit she and Dean became a thing but now Sam's back) smut and angsty goodness, maybe some angry sex or fist fighting Winchesters (unf) to Do I Wanna Know by Arctic Monkeys (I managed to work the title in...and listening to the song helped this filth develop)





	

Honestly, if someone told you how much of a mess this would turn out to be, you’d…probably have done exactly the same thing all over again. It wasn’t like you’d  _ planned  _ any of this; you certainly hadn’t planned on Sam making a miraculous return from the pit. When he’d fallen, you’d been devastated, lost to even yourself – Dean had gone to Lisa, trying to live the life he’d promised his brother. That had lasted for all of two months, when a final drunken and desperate phone call from you had shattered his visage of an apple pie life, and he’d come to find you.

How you’d ended up in bed together was an entirely different matter. Grief, sorrow, goddamn sexy Winchester genetics – they all played a part.

But now Sam was back. Different, but back, and you had to watch as the argument teetered on the brink of full blown fisticuffs. Dean was furious that Sam would lay claim to you, despite waiting months to tell you he was even alive; Sam was angry (you assumed, because mostly he didn’t seem to care about anything aside from his brother sharing your bed) that his brother had taken what was his.

You? You didn’t appreciate being treated like a piece of property.

‘That’s enough!’ You screamed in frustration, throwing yourself between the two pumped up, testosterone filled alpha males, your expression twisted in a pissed off scowl. ‘I am  _ not _ a piece of meat for the wolves, you guys!’ Dean immediately stood down, his anger softening as your flat palm connected with his chest. Sam, on the literal other hand, pressed into your spread fingers, almost daring you to challenge him. You growled, your blazing eyes clashing with his hazel gaze. ‘That’s enough, Sam.’

‘He overstepped his bounds,’ Sam ground out, his fists clenching at his sides, but he pulled himself away from your touch. ‘You said you’d wait.’

‘I said I’d wait for you to come back from the cemetery,’ you forced yourself to speak around the lump in your throat, painful memories shoving themselves to the surface. ‘But you didn’t come back from the cemetery, Sam. You were dead.’

He huffed, rolling his eyes in frustration. ‘For about five minutes.’

Dean’s anger boiled right up again, and you jabbed him in the chest, making him fall back. ‘She didn’t know that, you douchebag. You waited months before you even told her. And don’t think we don’t know about you hopping into bed with every waitress from Kansas to goddamn Ohio.’ Sam shrugged, not caring about that information. You’d processed it, and surprisingly, dealt with it quickly, knowing that you were moving on with Dean anyway.

Still, it threw up warning signs about Sam’s behaviour that he’d decided to sleep around the United States before coming to find you. That wasn’t the Sam you knew and loved.

‘You both need to calm down. I’m not gonna stand here and choose between you.’ Your eyes rose to meet Dean’s, hoping he’d see the apology in your eyes. ‘Look, I’m not standing in the way of this.’ You gesticulated wildly between the two brothers. ‘Maybe what we did was wrong, Dean, but whatever happened, I love you both now. And I’m not gonna force either of you to deal with this.’ You sighed, letting your arms drop to the side. ‘I should go. I should go, and let you get back to being normal brothers. I’m not gonna ruin that,’ you paused, glancing at Sam. ‘I refuse to.’

You stepped back, ignoring both of them and stooping to pick up your duffel bag from the side of the queen bed. It wasn’t as though you owned much, so it wouldn’t take long to pack and get out on the road. Maybe Bobby would be happy to have a lodger for a couple of weeks. He liked company. And more importantly, he liked your cooking.

‘Y/N, wait.’

Sam’s voice was gravelly, and you paused for a split second before shaking your head. ‘Nope. It’s best if I leave.’

‘What if we could come to some sort of…arrangement?’ The way Dean said the words make a shiver run up your spine and you dropped the bag and your clothes, turning slowly to look at them. They were no longer stood like opponents on a  battlefield, instead stood side by side. Sam was giving you a lopsided smirk, as Dean chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully.

You stepped forward, folding your arms over your chest and narrowing your eyes, tilting your head as you regarded them. ‘What do you, “some sort of arrangement”? Do I wanna know?’

‘Wouldn’t be the first time we’ve shared a woman,’ Sam shrugged, and your heart gave a wild beat out of turn, suddenly thumping in your chest. Your cheeks reddened and you shifted your gaze to Dean, who shrugged his turn. ‘Granted, it’s been a decade or so, but…both of us have had you. Just imagine how good it could be with both of us.’

It wasn’t a new fantasy to you – the recesses of your mind often compared the boys and shoved them together in some of the wettest dreams you’d ever had. But that was what it had always been, just a fantasy. Now it was bait on a hook and you were very afraid you were going to take a massive bite out of something you couldn’t handle.

‘We wouldn’t force this on you,’ Dean piped up, stepping towards you, reached out to hold your shoulders between his large hands. ‘If you wanna ignore we said anything and walk out the door, we won’t stop you.’ He sighed, using one finger to push your hair behind your ear, lowering his voice to continue speaking. ‘But it’s gonna be hell to watch you leave, sweetheart. I don’t know about Sasquatch, but…I need you here. With me. With both of us.’

You nodded at his words, feeling the sincerity behind them, his fingers almost trembling against you. Taking a breath, you made your decision, but knew you needed to be sure that Dean was okay. ‘And you’re really fine with this?’

‘I’m good. I can share.’ He smirked. ‘If anything, just gives me a chance to prove who the better brother is.’ Sam snorted, and Dean glared over his shoulder, before looking back to you. ‘I love you, okay? And Sam does too, somewhere in his twisted little mind.’ There was an unspoken promise there to find out what had gone wrong with Sam in the pit, but right then, your more primal instincts were demanding a closure to the deal.

‘No more fighting.’ You stated, and Dean nodded. Sam gave a non-committal grunt, but you knew he’d adhere to the rules. He’d do it for you, if nothing else. No matter what was wrong with him, he was still as passionate about you as before, even if he seemed colder and standoffish. ‘How do we even do this?’ The question was whispered, and Dean smirked, drawing you in for a deep kiss. You whimpered against him, relaxing into his embrace, feeling Sam move across the room to stand behind you.

‘Let us guide you,’ Sam mumbled, just before his lips grazed against your shoulder. ‘We know exactly how to make you dance, baby.’ His sultry tone made you shudder into Dean, and quickly you found yourself sandwiched between their two strong frames. Sam was already hard, his cock pressing into the small of your back, and you couldn’t help but arch back against him. Dean’s hands cupped your cheeks, pouring every ounce of himself into the kiss, and you let your hands drag down the plaid shirt that covered his chest, not stopping until you were level with the buttons on his pants.

He groaned as your fingers brushed over the denim, encouraging his burgeoning erection, just as Sam’s fingers curled around the curve of your hip, sinking under the waistband of your pants. You whined, feeling his fingertips tickle at the sensitive part of your lower belly, his answer to your whine coming as a nip on the back of your neck.

Dean pulled back for a moment, both of you gasping for air as Sam’s fingers found the top of your slit, his eager touch making you putty in his hands. Your fingers worked Dean to full stiffness, and the elder Winchester looked down to see what his brother was doing to you, before his eyes drifted to the way your hand was working at him. Boldness seized you as you cried out at Sam’s touch, and you tugged at Dean’s jeans, buttons popping undone one by one.

‘She’s eager,’ Sam pointed out, only for Dean to groan deeply as your fingers wrapped around his thick cock, your thumb gliding over the tip of his length to spread the precome down his shaft. ‘That’s it, sweetheart. Touch Dean how you know he likes it.’ You nodded, keeping your eyes on the brilliant green of Dean’s as his hips bucked against you automatically. Keeping your pace slow, you started to move your fingers along his cock, squeezing gently at just the right point near the base to make him twitch and gasp. Sam’s fingers teased your clit, and you leaned back into his broad chest, almost letting him hold you upright.

‘Fuck, you’re the goddamn hottest thing I’ve ever seen,’ Dean grunted, leaning in close to seize your mouth in a kiss again. ‘The way you touch me…’ He drifted off, swallowing down your cries as Sam kept applying pressure to your clit, making your entire body jerk against him.

Sam chuckled, pulling his hand away and gesturing to Dean. Both of them abandoned you, making you pout and whine pitifully. ‘Uh-uh, baby girl. On the bed, and we’ll make you feel real good, yeah?’ You looked over your shoulder at him, before looking to Dean, who was stood with his cock hard and hanging from his pants, looking as sinful as he did sexy. ‘Come on.’ Sam patted your ass, and you nodded, moving over to the queen size bed and pushing your belongings off of it. You laid down on your back, waiting for whatever was to come.

Dean glanced at his brother, fisting his own cock in his hand. ‘I don’t know about you, but I’m more than happy to get my head between those luscious thighs, little brother.’ Sam shrugging, gesturing to you as you lay on the bed.

‘Have at it.’

The elder Winchester stalked towards you, leaning against the bed and reaching up to grip the hem of your pants, dragging them down your hips. You lifted your ass up to accommodate him, almost missing Sam’s approach to the top of the bed. ‘I’ve got other plans for you,’ he grinned, placing one knee on the bed as he unbuckled his pants.

Dean’s hands were spreading your thighs and for a moment, you became disoriented, unsure where to place your attention. The second Dean’s tongue touched against your wet slit, your eyes fluttered shut and you arched yourself from the bed, digging your ass down into the mattress as Dean settled himself between your thighs.

When you opened your eyes again, Sam was mostly naked, just in the process of pulling his shirt over his head, revealing ridiculously chiseled abs. He hadn’t been that built when you’d last seen him with his clothes off. A smirk covered his face as he saw you openly drooling over him, and he oozed a sexual confidence you’d never seen before.

‘Like what you’re seeing, Y/N?’ He teased, just as Dean thrust his tongue into your pussy, making you suck in a sharp breath and cry out, one hand twisting in the sheets as the other reached for your former lover. Sam grinned, climbing onto the mattress, offering you his long, thick cock. You wasted no time in sliding your fingers around his girth, licking your lips in anticipation.

Dean looked up just as you touched your lips to the crown of his brother’s cock, a decidedly filthy grin on his face, slick covering his chin from your cunt. Sam groaned as you slipped your lips over him, his hips thrusting in shallow, slow movements towards you. The elder Winchester returned his mouth to your pussy, swirling his tongue around your clit, before sucking it sharply between his lips. You cried out around Sam’s cock, making the larger man grunt deeply, one large hand curling through your hair and tugging you closer.

‘Fuck, always so fucking good at sucking cock, Y/N,’ Sam purred, tucking his tongue under his bottom lip as he watched you take more and more of his length into your mouth. With his free hand, he pulled at your t-shirt, growing impatient when it didn’t come up enough to show him the skin he wanted. ‘Dean?’

‘Yep?’ Dean replied, his tongue doing laps of your slit, teasing you all the way from your soaked hole to your swollen clit.

‘She’s not naked enough.’

The older brother sat up on his haunches, abandoning his touch on your cunt, and you whimpered, looking up at Sam with pleading eyes. Sam shrugged, not releasing you. ‘I want to see your tits whilst I fuck your mouth.’

Dean chuckled, reaching up and grabbing a fist full of shirt. He knew full well you weren’t wearing a bra underneath there - you’d taken it off when you’d returned to the motel room, as was tradition for getting comfortable. Sam held onto the other half, and you heard a tearing sound - the flimsy fabric of your shirt was no match for the muscles of two full grown hunters.

They left the shreds underneath you, and Sam groped a handful of bare breast as he fucked into your mouth slowly, his movements urgent but nowhere near deep enough to choke or hurt you. You whimpered around him, sucking in air through your nose, as Dean’s tongue thrust into your soaked entrance, his fingers dancing over your sensitive clit as you writhed and silently begged for more.

‘She’s so fucking wet, Sam,’ Dean groaned, before licking one thick stripe along your folds, making you jerk underneath him. Sam nodded, his head falling back as you took another inch of his cock between your lips, his pubic hair now almost tickling the tip of your nose. It was a dangerous job, sucking Sam Winchester’s impressive length, but you’d had plenty of practice working those inches into your throat. You were kinda proud of it.

You cried out as Dean sunk two fingers up to the knuckle into your pussy, scissoring them inside you for a brief minute. Sam took the opportunity to pull away, and you whined at the loss, before Dean added a third finger. A expletive fell from your lips and you pushed down onto his hand, needing and wanting more friction.

‘You got a choice,’ Sam started, watching you shudder on his brother’s fingers, knowing you were close. ‘We can take turns. Boring.’ He glanced at Dean. ‘Or we can spit roast you.’

‘One of my favourites,’ Dean commented.

Sam chuckled and you mewled, feeling the rough pad of Dean’s finger scrape over your sweetest spot. You were so close, but it didn’t look like he was going to give you what you needed just yet. ‘Or we can fuck your ass. Obviously, the lady choose the man for the hole.’ Sam was openly leering now, but it just made you squirm and whine more. ‘Or, option number…’ He paused, mentally counting. ‘Whatever.’ His cock twitched in his hand. ‘You can take both of us, in your sweet little cunt, Y/N. You want that?’

You weren’t even sure how to respond to that with Dean holding you on the precipice, his fingers twisting and torturing you from the inside. The orgasm you desperately wanted was teetering on the edge, tormenting you with how good it was going to feel.

The thought of both men, buried inside you, their generous cocks stretching you out…

Dean’s finger twitched over your g-spot and you fell, screaming out your bliss into the old motel room, oblivious to the pleased smiles of the Winchester brothers, their greedy eyes drinking in the sight of you splayed naked and coming hard on the queen size bed with the old floral sheets.

It took a moment or two for the aftershocks to flee your nervous system, and you finally noticed Dean and Sam were talking, both of them naked now, and apparently discussing the logistics of how they were going to fuck you. You pushed up onto your arms, your balance wobbly as hell, the shredded shirt still underneath you on the bed.

‘So, like Vegas, huh?’ Sam asked, and Dean shrugged, before nodding. ‘We know that worked. We can play around with it later.’ You arched one eyebrow at them, waiting for an explanation, but Sam simply laughed and walked around the bed, crawling onto the mattress behind you. ‘Don’t fret, baby girl. We’re gonna make you feel so good, you’ll never want anyone but us.’

Dean chuckled, kneeling on the bed in front of you, smiling as Sam’s hands hooked under your arms and dragged you up towards him. In a second, you were settling on his lap, legs splayed either side of his thighs, his cock resting against the bare slick of your pussy.

‘Sam’s gonna go first. Once you’re ready, and only one you’re ready, sweetheart, we’ll both fuck you, okay?’ You nodded at Dean’s instruction, your eyes glued to his thick, swollen length. Precome leaked from the tip as he watched Sam manhandle you against his body. The younger man was propped up against the headboard, holding you against his chest. ‘Just relax, Y/N.’

It was easier said than done as Sam coaxed your legs wider, holding his cock against you, rubbing it along your slit, catching on your entrance once or twice. The teasing was unbearable and when he finally started to push into you, you whined loudly at the satisfying intrusion. ‘Feel good, baby?’ Sam growled, right against your ear, prompting you to nod. He bottomed out with a groan, bucking his hips up uncontrollably. ‘Fuck. Just imagine how it’ll feel with two thick Winchester cocks stretching you out.’

They were going to ruin you. And you didn’t have a single problem with it.

Sam’s hands slipped under your thighs, pulling your legs up until you were completely exposed, Dean’s eyes focused on your slick pink pussy opening for his brother’s cock. His fingers tightened around his own length, and you cried out as Sam’s hips started to thrust harder, sinking into you with ease, stretching you out.

‘Does she look good, De?’ Sam was panting now.

Dean sucked in a breath, nodding slowly, his hand moving over his cock as he kept watching his brother fuck you hard. You were pinned against the solid chest behind you, Sam’s large hands holding your legs up against your sides. ‘Fucking stunning,’ Dean murmured. ‘She was made for us, Sammy.’

‘Better fucking believe it,’ the younger brother grunted, placing a sloppy kiss on your shoulder, his hips snapping back and forth in rapid succession, making you whimper and whine his name. It was a fight to hold yourself together as Sam fucked you; it was all at once too much and not fucking enough.

‘Dean..’ You cried out, and Dean nodded, coming a little closer. ‘Fuck, Dean, please, don’t tease me.’ Sam laughed, not stopping you as your reached out for his brother, urging him closer. Dean didn’t wait, leaning in to kiss you hard, and you felt his cock twitch against your mound, teasing the promise of both brothers buried inside you. Your pussy fluttered around Sam’s dick, the promise of climax making your stomach roll and twist.

‘No, no, sweetheart,’ Sam spoke slowly, the hint of a smile in his voice, ‘don’t come just yet. Hold it until Dean’s right…’ He thrust upwards, and you gave a small cry, ‘there.’ Dean smirked at his brother’s words, keeping his eyes on yours.

‘Keep watching me, baby,’ Dean whispered, pressing the head of his cock against your pussy, just as Sam’s movements stilled to allow him in. ‘Feel that?’ You nodded, biting into your bottom lip so hard, you were certain you tasted blood, just as Dean grunted and pushed against you. The head of his dick popped into your stretched pussy, making you squeal in a combination of pleasure and pain, Sam’s grunt behind you almost drowned out. ‘Fuck, so fucking tight...jesus, Sam, I don’t remember it being this fucking tight.’

‘She can take it,’ Sam urged, his body trembling with the effort of staying still. He moved one hand, propping your leg up with his forearm so his fingers could reach your pussy, pinching your clit just as Dean thrust into you. You screamed in pleasure, your brain just about whiting out, your pussy practically gushing - enough to allow Dean to bury himself to the hilt alongside Sam, both men groaning deeply.

Dean’s arms were either side of your body against Sam, and your breathing became heavy and laboured as you tried recover from the single most intense orgasm of your life. There was minimal pain from the two thick cocks buried inside you, although the stretch was closing in on unbearable if they didn’t move soon.

‘Fu...fuck…’ You sucked in a breath, letting your head fall back against Sam’s shoulder.

‘You alright there?’ Dean asked, nuzzling at your breast and you nodded, swallowing hard. ‘Want us to move?’ Another nod, and you focused on exactly what you wanted to articulate. 

‘Fuck me.’

The two worded command summoned guttural noises from both men, and almost instantly they obeyed, quickly finding a rhythm and your body became pliable between them. Every nerve ending in your body fired at once, surrounding you with overwhelming pleasure like you’d never know as the Winchesters rocked into you in tandem, one pulling out as the other pushed in. They fucked like they fought, in perfect sync, and you had the random thought that you could probably die quite happily in the pornographic sandwich they’d managed to make out of you.

Filthy grunts and the slapping of flesh on flesh filled the room, and you allowed your eyes to fall shut as you simply enjoyed the moment - Sam’s hands and the weight of Dean’s body held you firmly in place, rendering you unable to move anything your head and your hands, and you weren’t sure you could move even if you wanted to. Dean’s mouth worshipped at your breasts, and Sam’s fingers ghosted over your clit, pushing you towards the limit of pleasure.

Your third orgasm was blinding, and you screamed louder than you’d ever managed before. There was a warm gush of fluid inside you, and Sam’s teeth buried into your shoulder, his almost Neolithic growl muffled by your skin as his orgasm swept over him, taking him completely by surprise. You heard Dean chuckle through the roar of pumping blood in your ears, and you managed to open your eyes, only to see brilliant green look up at you. Ordering one hand to obey, your fingers slipped around the back of his neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

That did the trick, and Dean pumped into you harder, his spendings joining his brothers as the intimate moment gave him the push he needed. Sam was sweaty and panting underneath you, his hands slowly slipping from your thighs, allowing you to drop them slightly from the cramped position.

Everything ached, and you didn’t protest as the Winchesters withdrew, allowing you to curl up into the sheets, not caring about the growing puddle underneath you. Sam dressed, sharing quiet words with his brother that you couldn’t make out, before you heard a door shut. The bed dipped, and warm arms covered you, pulling you into a solid chest.

‘Sam’s gone for food. You okay?’ Dean’s voice was low and comforting as you sighed and nodded, feeling spent and completely done. ‘We didn’t hurt you?’

‘No. Not a bit,’ you whispered. ‘That was...intense.’

‘And you’re okay with this?’ He asked, sounding hesitant. ‘You say the word and we’re gone, Y/N. I’m not gonna force you into something you’re not happy with.’

You felt your lips pull up into a smile, your eyes closed to the rest of the room. Dean’s arms tightened a little around you. ‘I think...with both of you? A girl couldn’t be anything but happy, Dean.’


End file.
